1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to an arrangement of components which may be assembled in kit form to readily enable a fisherman to assemble and disassemble lure components at will according to perceived need.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fishing lures take various forms, some with generally rigid bodies and some with flexible bodies. Many come in an assortment of colors and sizes for different game fish and different fishing sources, that is, for fishing in ponds, oceans, streams and rivers. Fisherman utilize different lures for different purposes, however, even when fishing for a given game fish in a given source, sometimes a fisherman is not having any luck with a particular lure and tries another. In most instances, this requires detaching one lure and attaching another. Depending on the method of affixing the lure to the line, this can become time consuming and ultimately frustrates a fisherman from making too many lure changes. Lures generally have a configuration which simulates the appearance and movement of natural game fish forage creatures, such as earthworms, shrimp, crabs, minnows, squid, frogs, tadpoles and the like.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, there is provided a new and improved lure and kit of components for enabling rapid changeover to form other lures to simulate other forage creatures when a particular arrangement is not performing as hoped.